The Yu-Gi-Oh group plays Super Smash Bros. Melee!
by Joeys1andOnly
Summary: Exactly what the title says...with a little romance thrown in too! Please R+R! It's my first one, hope you like it!


**Joeys1andOnly**: I obviously don't own any of these characters!  However, I do own a GameCube.

**Joey**: Whoa!  Cool name!

**Joeys1andOnly**: _**huggles Joey**_ Even though this is a small romance between Kaiba and Téa, you're still my favorite, Joey!  ^^

**Joey**: _**reading through story**_ Wow!  You've got me handling Marth!  Cool!

**Joeys1andOnly**: _**grins**_ Marth is my favorite character, so I decided he should be your favorite character too ^____^

**Joey**: Heh heh ^^ But when are you going to write a romance about me?  I need a girlfriend!

**Joeys1andOnly**: I know, but I've got a lot of other things to do -_-;; I only wrote this one because it was short and sweet.  Didn't take long at all, no complexities.  And to all those people who really like Yugi – sorry if there are some degrading remarks about him ^^;; I just happen to think the regular Yugi is pathetic and that Yami Yugi rules all.  And, I know, I forgot Bakura!  I didn't realize it until I finished the story, so Bakura supporters, don't kill me!!

                    * * * * * * * 

It was four o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday.  The usual Yu-Gi-Oh group was at Yugi's house, huddled around a television, their eyes fixed intently on the screen.  However, this time, they weren't staring into the face of Maximillian Pegasus, but instead a rather comic battle scene.  Yugi had gotten a GameCube and four controllers for his birthday from his Grandpa about a month back, and so his friends were over his house, passing time by playing rounds of Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Yugi manned the first controller, trying desperately to steer the psychic Ness around the screen.  Ness was obviously his first choice.  "PK Thunder!" the little boy squeaked out on the screen.

Player two was Joey.  He was handling Marth with expertise, and he had Ness up in a corner as he hacked mercilessly with Marth's sword.  "Take dat!  And dat too!  Hee hee hee…your psychic powers are no match for my sword!  Smash attack!"  A simple tap on the yellow C control stick sent Ness flying off the screen.  "Yes!  Knockout number 5 for me!"

Yugi moaned.  "Go easy on me, Joey!  You know that I'm not good with this thing!"

Joey cackled evilly.  "You need to find a better character!"  Yugi may best Joey in Duel Monsters, but when it came to Super Smash, the blond Brooklyn native was king.  He stared down on the pathetic little Yugi was a look of superiority.

The third controller was being operated by Tristan.  His Captain Falcon was gallivanting around the screen, throwing punches and kicks.  "Falcon…punch!  Falcon kick!"  Those annoying declarations could be heard every two seconds.

Captain Falcon had Téa's character, Peach, up against the wall.  Téa was heard growling angrily as Peach swung a golf club at Falcon.  "Geez, Tristan!  How come your character has to be somebody who says the names of his attacks as he does them??"

Tristan shrugged as he struggled to maintain control on his character.  "Dunno.  It's not my fault the only one worth fighting around here is Joey!"

The time ticked down.  _"5…4…3…2…1…Time!" _announced the automatic voice.

Instead of seeing the final screen, something else popped up.  _"Sudden Death!  Ready…Go!"_

Both Captain Falcon and Marth appeared on the screen, each starting with 300% damage so the quick tiebreaker would end faster.  Captain Falcon dashed towards Marth.  "Bring it on, swordswinger!" yelled Tristan.

So Marth did just that.  A mighty chop of the sword sent Falcon flying.

"Yes!"  cried Joey.  "Another win for me!"

_"This game's winner is…Marth!"  _the automatic voice quipped.  Captain Falcon came in second, then Peach third, and Ness fourth.

"Sorry, Yugi, you come in last again.  My turn."  The tall figure of Kaiba strode to take the controller from the Puzzlemaster.  He plopped down on the couch alongside Joey.  Yugi sat on the floor, dejected look on his face.

Joey grinned.  "Ya can't use any Blue Eyes in dis game, Kaiba!  Prepare to meet your doom!"

Kaiba only set his jaw and steered his chip on the Character Select screen to Mewtwo.

Téa laughed.  "I figured you'd pick Mewtwo, Kaiba!"  She had Peach again.  Tristan's chip was on Captain Falcon as well.  Joey, obviously, had gone with his favorite, Marth.

Kaiba's eyes moved down the couch to give a warm stare to Téa.  He would have given anything to trade places with Tristan.

"_Ready…go!_"  the GameCube voice announced the start of the next battle.

Joey, aiming to beat Mewtwo to a pulp, went after him first, sword at the ready.  However, he was surprised when he found Mewtwo overpowering him with his psychic attacks.

Yugi was evilly pleased at this, still ticked at Joey for beating him so badly.  His squeaky little boy voice could be heard among the sounds of battle.  "You get him, Kaiba!  Beat him into the ground!" 

Something of a grin fluttered across Seto Kaiba's face.

The battle went on.  Mewtwo was making mincemeat of Marth and Captain Falcon, but he didn't go near Peach.  Téa couldn't help but throw sneaking glances down the couch at him.  Joey and Tristan noticed how Peach had been blatantly avoided by Mewtwo and seethed with rage, trying hard to gang up on him.  It didn't work.

"_5…4…3…2…1…Time!_"  No mistakes this match.  Mewtwo had come into first by a long shot, with Peach second, Marth third, and Captain Falcon fourth.

"Aw, man…" Tristan groaned as he saw the scores.  He sorrowfully handed the control to Yugi, who squeezed onto the couch.

Joey got an evil idea.  "Why don't we do team battles?" he said with a smirk.  "Since Kaiba here seems to be so good, would three on one seem fair?"

Kaiba only stared at him, still slightly smiling from his victory.  "As you wish."

Téa spoke up.  "Let's make it even.  It'll be Seto and me against Joey and Yugi.  That's pretty fair.  Yugi and I aren't that good, and Joey and Seto are the best.  Any objections?"

Seto Kaiba looked down the couch, a look of thanks on his face.  It was obvious to him why Téa had set it up that way, and he was grateful.  It was obvious to everybody else, as well.

It was settled.  Mewtwo and Peach were put as the Green Team, and Marth and Ness as the Red.  The battle commenced.

Most of the time, Mewtwo was fighting Marth, and Peach on Ness.  Obviously, the Green Team came out with the win.  Yugi, yet again, had the lowest score, so he passed the controller to Tristan.  "Do your best with Peach.  She's not easy."

Téa grinned with evil pleasure.

It was, yet again, Green vs. Red.  The battle was slightly closer this time, but again with Green coming out the victor.

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, still fuming, said firmly that they would stay on Team battles.  To make things easier (yeah right) Téa was moved to the second controller, next to Kaiba _"Finally!"_ and Joey to the third.

They battled for another half an hour, coming out with the same results each time.  Kaiba, Téa, and Joey remained at the first three controllers, while Tristan and Yugi alternated at the fourth.  Finally, they decided to call it.

The group stood up and stretched, blinking, trying to get used to the light that was not the television.

Finally, Joey spoke.  "I have ta admit it, Kaiba, you're great with Mewtwo.  I guess you're the best in both Duel Monsters _an'_ da GameCube.  But ya don't seem like da kinda guy who has one of dese things.  Where'd you learn ta play, man?"

All attention turned to Kaiba.  "Mokuba wanted a GameCube and this particular game.  He forces me to play with him.  He hates going against all CPU characters.  I play it nearly every single day."  He broke into a true grin.  "I stunk at first.  I've only gotten better by playing Mokuba.  He's a real challenge, tougher than me."

Tristan's eyes goggled.  "Better than you?  You're great!"

Yugi nodded, his disgustingly large eyes fixed up on the much taller dueler.  "Yeah.  I can see I'm never going to stand a chance against any of you!"

 Yugi's four friends were all due back home at 7 o'clock, all for different reasons.  They all crowded toward the door, saying goodbye to each other.  "See ya Monday!"  Joey was heard happily saying to Yugi.

The five went out on Yugi's porch.  It was starting to go towards dusk.  Walking down the path to the sidewalk, Joey and Tristan turned to the right and up the sidewalk towards their houses, still talking about their favorite combos in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

That left Téa and Kaiba to go the opposite direction.  They walked silently together up the sidewalk.  Finally, Kaiba spoke.  "You're not a bad Super Smash player."

Téa laughed.  "Yeah, right.  You carried our team.  I didn't do much at all."

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.  Téa, puzzled, stopped too.  "Something wrong?"

Kaiba looked down, then suddenly grabbed Téa and embraced her, drawing her closer to him.

Téa was surprised by this, but not unwilling.  She smiled and hugged him back.

They began to walk again, this time with Kaiba's strong arm around Téa's slight shoulders.

Téa could not help but think to herself.  _"It's funny how something like a GameCube can really make something happen."_

Both were perfectly content.  They finally had each other.

**Joeys1andOnly**: I know it was a sappy ending, but I didn't know how to finish it off!

**Tristan**: _**sniff**_ I thought it was a great ending.

**Yugi**: Yeah.  Me too!  But how come Kaiba gets to be mean all the time and he still gets the girl?  That's not fair!  _**stamps foot**_

**Joeys1andOnly**: _**rolls eyes to ceiling**_ Duh.  Because I don't _like_ you, Yugi!

**Yugi**: _**pouts**_

**Joeys1andOnly**: _**is suddenly holding a suspiciously Marth-like sword and chops Yugi off the screen**_ That's it for now.  Please tell me what you think!  Bye!  _**runs off to find Joey and give him a big hug**_


End file.
